


Lifeline

by PurinJPG



Category: Super Smash Brothers, ボンバーマン | Bomberman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurinJPG/pseuds/PurinJPG
Summary: The 5th Smash Bros Tournament has just begun, except there's a mysterious ball of light outside Tendo City limits, waiting to strike while the stadium is under emergency protocol just in case if it attacks. A different take on Super Smash Bros Ultimate's World of Light where Bomberman isn't an Assist Trophy nor a Spirit and also survived Galeem's attack alongside Kirby.
Kudos: 1





	Lifeline

Every few years, a pair of two, large hands summon various heroes and villains from different worlds to duel with one another. Either for sport, for glory, or for fun.

The 5th Smash Bros tournament has begun in a futuristic, giant-sized stadium in Tendo City during the harsh, cold months of winter. Loads and loads of spectators rise up from their seats, watching and cheering for their favorite fighters.

Upon a request of Nana the Ice Climber, the stadium is undergoing a safety protocol due to concerns of a mysterious, "strange light" floating above the ocean shore, just miles away from Tendo's city limits. The stadium is watched over by intergalactic police and military forces from the Bomber Nebula and several other solar systems, making sure everyone stays safe (fighter and fan alike) while having a good time watching the live matches.

In the main part of the arena (which is on the Boxing Ring stage from _Punch Out!_ are the four core members of the Smash Bros roster, Mario; the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom, Link; the Hero of Time and wielder of the Triforce of Courage, Kirby; the Star Warrior from Planet Pop Star, and Pikachu; the electric mouse Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to electrocute Link, but he was shielded while Kirby successfully inhaled Mario, copying his neutral move. Kirby shoots out several Fireballs to his foes, while Mario grabs a nearby weapon, which is the Hammer from the original _Donkey Kong_ , playing an 8-bit tune while swinging the weapon over and over. Kirby flies away from Mario but Link and Pikachu aren't so lucky as the duo take damage from it, as their current damage ratio is ranged between 30% and 50%.

Among the spectators are Shiro (AKA White Bomberman) and Max, the two members of Planet Bomber's justice department. Shiro wears his trademark white helmet with a pink ball attached to an antenna, a bomber suit with a blue top and white sleeves, pink gloves and boots while Max is donned in a black outfit with a red cape. His "helmet" has blue eyes and silver mohawk. They were summoned to the stadium in case the strange light traveled to Tendo City to do any harm to the Smash Bros roster and the civilians.

"I'm glad that's not the Golden Hammer he's holding", Shiro spoke to Max, "Those things will wear you out."

"It's even worse if your damage percentage is higher than 50%", he replied, "Especially if you're a lightweight fighter like Jigglypuff or Pichu. Even the normal Hammer will knock them out before they tumble back to the ground."

Kirby flew on top of the overhead light fixture and it began to fall down on Mario, Link and Pikachu, and it sent Pikachu launched out of the Boxing Ring as a result.

"Pika Pika...!"

_**DING!** _

"Holy-!" Shiro gasped.

"The light fixtures fell down after Kirby hopped on top of 'em!" Max exclaimed.

Mario and Link try to get back up but Kirby has decided to use his Stone special move. He flies in mid-air as he transforms into a pink block with flowers and a smiling face on the front. The block landed on the remaining opponents and are launched upwards before falling back down on the ring, but their damage is almost high enough for them to have a "Star KO", so Kirby used his upward Smash attack to launch them back in the air.

"Whoaaa ooh oh...!"

"Aaaaaaahhh...!"

_**DING! DING!** _

_GAME!_

The crowd's cheering roared across the arena as Kirby performed his trademark victory dance. Mario, Link and Pikachu appear on the jumbotron's results screen, clapping.

Even Shiro was applauding Kirby for his incredible feats; he survived the match with only 1 stock left and had 70% damage. If it weren't for his flying abilities, he would've taken more damage and even get KO'ed by Mario's Hammer. Max on the other hand, crossed his arms.

"I can imagine Kirby's copying abilities would get Pommy a run for his money." Max thought to himself.

* * *

In the upstairs hallway of the stadium, two of the third-party fighters, Sonic the Hedgehog and Pac-Man, are looking out the window, watching space police and military personnel guarding and patrolling the stadium.

"Geez, Pac," Sonic began, "Is the extra security really necessary? All because of a little light at the ocean shores? And yet we have Bomberman and Max here in the stadium are part of the protocol."

"It was Nana's idea to secure the stadium, Sonic," Pac-Man replied, "For me i thought it was just a giant Power Pellet in the sky."

"A giant Power Pellet?" Sonic repeated, with a dumbfounded look to his face.

"Yes. Too bad i can't reach it, though. It's too far away." The yellow Pac-person shrugged.

"I think Nana has every right to be concerned." Said another voice. Sonic and Pac-Man turned around as Mega Man entered the upstairs hallway. "I was at the observatory moments ago, and i found out that this was no ordinary light, it had four _wings_ all over it, in the form of a seraph." He handed the hedgehog a photo of the light's current form.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed, "Judging by the angel gimmick, is that Tabuu's new form? If so, then the Subspace Emissary might be back as well!"

"It can't be," Pac-Man added, "You and the others destroyed Tabuu years ago. He and his army can't be back!"

"I don't know, since it's too early to tell if it is Tabuu, or possibly something else for that matter."

"I guess i can take back the part about the light being a Power Pellet." Pac-Man frowned.

"That's all right, Pac-Man." Mega Man reassures the Namco superstar. "Right now, we shouldn't get too worked up about this until it actually does something..."

Pac-Man smiled.

"While the light is not doing anything but setting there, is the buffet still open?" Sonic spoke once more, "I'd like to get some chili dogs in case we get queued for a match." He turns to Pac-Man, "Hey, Pac! You wanna get some fruit?"

"Sure." Pac-Man replied with a smile, as he and Sonic leave the area. Mega Man didn't follow him, as he watched the stadium remain guarded at Nana's request. Just after they left, loud static and feedback noises can be heard from the stadium's intercom system.

 _"Mega Man, you're on queue for a match against the Ice Climbers."_ Said a male voice over the microphone.

"I already got an E-Tank and an Energy Pellet earlier. I'm good for now." Mega Man finished, leaving the hallway to get prepared for the upcoming match against the mountain-climbing duo.

* * *

"The Summit!" Yelled Popo, the Ice Climber clad in his usual purplish-blue parka, is seen at the match queue room along with fellow climber Nana, who is wearing her pink parka, wanting the arena manager to change the arena to the Summit, which is his and Nana's stage from the 3rd Smash Bros tournament.

 _"Wily Castle!"_ Retorted the arena manager.

"The Summit! Default form!"

_"If you're gonna brawl with Mega Man, you're gonna have to get used to his surroundings!"_

"We want him to get used to ours, too!"

_"Mega Man's been into snowy regions before! He has been into Ice Man's base, Blizzard Man's base, Frost Man, Cold Man, Chill Man and now, Tundra Man's base!"_

"Nana, help me out here!" Popo turned his attention to Nana, but she rolled her eyes, not wanting to take part in this argument. "How about Shadow Moses Island?"

_"That's Snake's stage."_

"I know, but we like to brawl there, too! It's snowing, and it takes place outside of a weapons disposal facility! I'm sure he won't mind!"

Mega Man walked into the queue room, seeing Popo and the arena manager arguing that they should fight at the Wily Castle stage to introduce him properly, but the blue-clad Ice Climber would rather fight Mega Man at the Summit. Not wanting the argument to continue any further, Nana puts her hand over Popo's mouth to silence him.

"WILY. CASTLE." Nana stopped the argument with those very words with an irritated tone to her voice.

 _"Thank you, Nana!"_ The arena manager breathed a sigh of relief, _"Wily Castle it is then!"_ He chose the stage for the upcoming match in its Omega Form.

"Hey!"

* * *

The arena transitioned from the Boxing Ring into Wily Castle, which is an outdoor stage that features none other than Dr. Albert Wily's trademark skull castle. Even the open seating areas were also changed to fit the stage's atmosphere. Both Shiro and Max are surprised about the transition, as the previous match took place in the Boxing Ring, which is the first live match they watched moments ago.

"Looks like advanced technology has finally caught on." Max quipped.

* * *

"Nana, what gives?" Popo turned toward his friend.

"I did that to stop the arguing, Popo." Nana replied, "We've been cut from the roster for four years and we need to catch up on what we missed during the 4th tournament. Plus, this is a good way to introduce the fighters we haven't fought yet." Nana turned her attention to Mega Man, she walked up to him and introduced herself, "Nice to meet you, Mega Man," She said in a polite, upbeat tone to her voice, "I'm Nana of the Ice Climbers. And this is Popo."

"Nice to meet you as well, Nana." Mega Man replied with a smile on his face, shaking her and Popo's hands one by one. He turns his attention to Popo, "Yelling at the arena manager isn't necessary, Popo." He said sternly, "We can always duel at your stage, later."

Popo frowned, but he was right. He was so eager to fight him at the Summit, but the arena manager said that Mega Man has been into several ice-typed Robot Masters' bases before, so going to the Ice Climbers' stage wouldn't be much of a surprise to him if they brawl in its Omega form. In its default form, however, would be another story. The same can be said for Shadow Moses Island, too. "Nan's the one who got the entire stadium on lockdown," He finally spoke, "She thinks that Tabuu might be back with some sort of a new form, pretending to be a harmless ball of light."

"Sonic told me that a few minutes ago." Mega Man responded, "The space and military forces are keeping a close eye on it in case if that light is really Tabuu."

Their upcoming match has been successfully greenlit. Both Mega Man and the Ice Climbers exit the queue room and enter the arena by teleportation as the countdown timer begins.


End file.
